Bloody Smile
Bloody Smile is a dark guild located somewhere within the country of Bantia. While it does include numerous mages within it's ranks, Bloody Smile also employs a large number of bandits, thieves, assassins, and many other such people of ill repute. Some say they're a band of mercenaries, offering their services to anyone at the right price. Others believe them to be little more than pirates, attacking whenever and wherever they find an opportunity. But none can deny that crossing Bloody Smile is a fate not wished upon anyone. Description Though classified as a dark guild, mostly because many of the more prominent members are dark mages, In truth only around a fifth of it's population utilise magic. The rest are either skilled combatants or are employed for their skillset. This allows the guild to take on just about any job presented to them; from stealthy espionage, to intimidation tactics, to even a private army. No act is to low, and no target is to high. If Bloody Smile is sent after you, prepair for anything. Though a relatively little known organisation, The Magic Council have found them to partake in just about every criminal act there is. They specialise in smuggling, getting things into and out of the country using Bantia's many costliness, as well as intimidation and piracy. They have even ben known to dabble in human trafficking, should the opportunity present itself and the price be right. Their reputation prevents them from acting out in the open at all, but their numbers and wide skillset make them the perfect hire for businesses needing some work done off the records or companies looking do get a leg up on the competition. Building The Bloody Smile building was, ironically enough, and old Jailhouse near the outer reaches of Creghurst's rundown district, right in the middle of a massive urban wasteland. It was left abandoned when the town began to fall into poverty, and many of it's inmates where transferred to other facilities throughout the country. While mostly cleared out by raiding bandits over the years, Django found it to be the perfect place to set up shop. As the guild grew, so did Django's plans for expansion. All but a small handful of the cells where cleared away, leaving dozens upon dozens of rooms to be repurposed into whatever they needed. The Jail's mess hall is really the only thing that retains it's original use, as many of the cell blocks where repurposed into either barracks for members, or as a place to keep stolen goods before smuggling them out of the country. Most notably however, is that Django flooded the jail's basement and created a canal leading straight to the ocean. This allows them to move stolen goods into and out of their hideout without ever seeing the light of day, leaving next to no indication of their whereabouts. This has proved invaluable to his business, and has allowed him to operate for years without having to change the Jailhouses exterior in any way. Members Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Guild Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Bloody Smile